He Didn't Love Her
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: "You didn't love her. You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was just good for your ego. Or, or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her. Because you don't destroy the people you love."


**A/N: One-shot inspired by today when I saw this quote supposedly from Grey's Anatomy. I'll like underline it or something so you can see it. It just seemed to fit with the Lily/James/Snape situation, so I decided to give this a try. Tell me what you think! **

**I apologize about not having spell names. Been a while since I needed those. Sorry!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming rights to anything other than my imagination.**

* * *

**You Didn't Love Her**

* * *

It was a normal day. I had been woken up by Remus throwing a shoe at my face, and Sirius throwing a pillow back at Remus, who had done the same to him. As usual, Remus ducked, making Sirius miss his mark and hit Peter instead. Same routine. Every morning. Even though, we all knew it was going to happen, we never did anything to change getting hit by something. It didn't bother us. It was normal.

Almost on cue, we all scrambled for the bathroom at the same time, and, as usual, I made it there first, even without my glasses. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and messed up my hair in the mirror, calling it good. As soon as I got out, Peter rushed in before Pads got there, as he took the longest time, doing who knows what to his hair.

Remus was already dressed and lounging on his bed, reading a book. Sirius was sitting by the door fake pouting, because we all knew he didn't really care. I shoved my glasses on my face and grabbed a fresh pair of pants from my trunk. I didn't see any clean shirts, so I just picked one up off the ground. It wasn't too wrinkled, and it smelled just fine. I threw a tie around my neck, not even bothering to tie it because it would just come undone anyway. Plus I hated those things. Why would I want to feel like I'm choking because of a stupid piece of clothing?

After about twenty minutes when we finally decided to drag Sirius away from the bathroom, we headed downstairs to breakfast. We didn't have a 'normal seat' other than sitting by Lily. I slid into the seat next to her, and the others sat down from there.

"Why hello my beautiful little Lily-Flower! How was your morning?" Sirius asked brightly. She snorted while eating a piece of bacon.

"I told you not to call me that!" She said, laughing.

"Well that was very attractive Lily, snorting like that." I said, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Potter." The others started laughing and she permitted herself a brief smile. I don't get why she hates me. But I never asked for fear of what her answer would be. If I pretended it didn't matter, I didn't have to worry about losing the chance to be around her. And I couldn't deal with not being around her.

There wasn't much talking after that, as we were all stuffing our faces like pigs, except for Lily who just sat there looking disgusted.

"What, you don't find this attractive?" I asked winking at her, as I spoke with a mouth full of pancakes. She laughed, surprising. I expected to get slapped.

"Yes, Potter, that is the most attractive thing I had ever seen. Please do it again." She said sarcastically. Sirius grabbed an orange slice and shoved it in his mouth, and I grabbed two slices of bacon, making myself a walrus, and Sirius grinning like an idiot.

"You guys are too funny!" She said laughing. I grinned at Remus and he just rolled his eyes at me with a smile.

"See, Prongs? She loves us!" Sirius said, taking the orange out. I quickly gulped down the bacon.

"You're right, Pads, I believe she does." I said, going along with him.

"Why do you guys call each other those ridiculous names? Like Prongs? Where did that come from?" Lily asked, turning to me. RED ALERT.

"Umm.. I.. really like.. forks! Cuz forks have prongs!" I said, proud of my quick thinking. Well sort of. She would just think I was insanely weird now, if she didn't before.

"What about Moony?" She asked looking curiously at Remus. He sat there staring at her with wide eyes for a few seconds.

"Well he mooned a bunch of people at a party! I was so proud of him that I just had to call him Moony!" Sirius said, quickly.

"What about Peter? Wormtail? That's rather strange." She asked, going on to the next Marauder.

"He likes worm tails." Remus said simply. She nodded slowly, looking kind of creeped out.

"Pads?" She asked with a look at Sirius.

"Sirius has feminine issues." I said quickly.

"Umm.. Well I've got to go run up to the tower but see you later!" She said getting up. We all said bye and then sat there finishing up our food.

"Really James?! Feminine issues? Seriously?" He growled at me.

"HA! YOU JUST SAID SERIOUSLY. LIKE.. SIRIUSLY.. HAHA." I said, avoiding the subject.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before." He said, glaring at me.

"So, what are we gonna for free period today?" Peter asked.

"Well we could go walk around the grounds." Remus suggested. Sirius and I nodded our heads.

"Yeah, and then we can come up with what prank to pull today! Right, Pads?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

We got up from the table and slowly began walking around the grounds. We walked down by the Quidditch pitch, and by Hagrid's hut, and eventually ended up by the Black Lake, underneath out favorite tree. Remus sat down, leaning against the tree and pulled a book out. Peter just sat there watching the Squid play, and Sirius and I hung upside down in the tree to get our creative juices flowing.

"Whaddu wanna do today?" I asked him.

"I dunno. Whaddu wanna do today?" He said.

"Well I dunno. Whaddu wanna do today?" I replied. This went on and on for a few minutes before we both got hit by Remus.

"Either shut up or actually talk about something." He said, laughing.

"Fiiiiine." I said, and flipped out of the tree. I looked around for something to do when I spotted our least favorite person.

"Oh look who came outside to let the wind blow through his greasy hair." I said, and the others turned around to see Severus walking towards us.

"Why Snivellus, you see lost. The dungeons are back inside." Sirius called to him. He glared at us with the black eyes and stalked over.

"I saw you harassing Lily today. Just leave her alone." He snarled at us.

"We were just talking to her. She was laughing. We didn't _do_ anything to her." Remus said standing up. Peter followed.

"I don't care. Leave her alone." He said, and turned to walk away.

"Whoa, you just got all up in our faces for nothing. You don't just get to walk away." I said, still upset that he thought we would do something to Lily. By now there was a small group forming around us.

"Watch me." He said, still walking. I flicked my wand and suddenly he was lifted up in the air, hanging upside down by one of his ankles.

"You don't deserve to be around someone as good, and as pure as Lily." Sirius said.

"You put down everyone else like her. What makes her different? Cuz you have a little crush on her?" I asked, hoping to get under his nerves.

"I DO NOT!" He yelled.

"Remus! What's happening?" Lily said, breaking her way into the circle. She assessed the situation quickly and turned to me.

"James! Put him down!" She said, looking at me with wide eyes. I sighed, and flicked my wand he dropped to the ground in a pile. Lily rushed over to help him. He waved his arms like her.

"I don't need help from a filthy Mudblood!" He yelled. Then he realized what he said and went bug-eyed. Lily looked like she was about to cry.

"Lily.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Fine. You won't get my help. Goodbye Severus." She said, turning around and pushing past me, knocking against my shoulder, and I saw, as she walked by that the tears had finally started escaping. Severus got up and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and he backed up as if she had slapped him across the face.

"DON'T touch me. Stay away from me." She said. She ran back into the castle, and I knew I wanted to run right after her. Everyone else was wandering back to the castle, but I stayed right there. I had business to take care of. The guys had gone inside, giving a look like, 'don't do anything _too_ stupid.'

Severus was still standing there, frozen, where Lily had last been. I stepped in front of him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He raged.

"Oh really?" I said, starting to get mad.

"Yes! Now the girl I love won't even talk to me! She doesn't want to be anywhere near me!" He yelled, getting up in my face. I clenched my jaw.

"You didn't love her. You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was just good for your ego. Or, or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her. Because you don't destroy the people you love." I left him to think about that and walked into the school to find Lily. She may not want to see me, but I'll be whatever she needs. A listener, a hugger, a punching bag. Whatever she needed.

Because that's what love is really about.

Being what they really need, when they need it.

And I would be whatever Lily needed.

Because I love her.

And he didn't.


End file.
